Decisions
by SilentPerson
Summary: Nothing is simple in life, and you have to push forward. Make your Decisions, and plan for what Paths are in store for you. Let Fate take its course, and let Transcendence reach you. Book one of Leo story in the Brawl dimension, chasing down memories, what truly matters to him, and discover who he is. Rated T for minor language, Minor gore, Minor sensual themes M/M M/F
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: Decisions

Chapter One

_**Twelve years ago**_

Fire had risen from the busted car, and licked every inched of the metal, seats burned ash. Smoke that had covered the night sky dispersed, to the lights of ambulance with surrounding cars on a highway. A small boy, with burnt eyebrows and hair sat nearly unscathed on the end of the ambulance. His body was covered in soot, not a distinguishable physical trait could be identified, except that he was very small.

Many medics surrounded the boy and were trying to clean him up, some with water and cloth, while others examined his body, looking for any damage. The boy shivered his arms around his legs, his eyes shut tight, as the medics continued to clean and examined the boy. Multiple cop cars surrounded the area, appalled and confused by the situation.

A lone man stood far away, as his gaze lingered over two body bags. The kid shivered as the soot from his eyes was wiped away, and he opened them slowly. A clear night sky was above him, as blank eyes stared at them. As he looked at the medics, however, they gasped, and whispered to each other about the kid's eyes. The lone man looked over and put his head back down, and his body shook, clearly crying.

The kid pushed himself off the back of the ambulance, as he ignored the medic's cries of annoyance. He walked over to the lone man, who tears soaked his smooth face, his cropped black hair messy and tanned hands curled up in fists. The kid looked up at the man, and back at the body bags with a blank expression, as a cold wind blew through the night air, and the body bags flew open, and revealed to burn corpses beyond identification. The kid stood still for a few moments, and fell backward, and passed out.

_**Present day**_

"Leo Landers!" A teacher with brown hair in a bun, with black glasses and held a ruler marched up to the student's desk, which had his head down and was sleeping. Long black hair falling to the sides to the side of the desk, and a long electric blue streak of hair seem to be the center of it all. The teacher slammed her ruler on the side of the wooden desk and made the teen jump straight up in his seat, and almost knock over his guitar case.

Leo looked up at the teacher, eyes silted, and dark circles under his eyes. He looked rather normal for a teen, from one that had escaped one of the most permanent things in life, death. He gave a rather large yawn, as the teen looked at her, one brown eye, and another clouded over, as if blind. "You kinda interrupted my nap." The teen spoke, a slight British accent evident in his voice.

The teacher's face turned beet red, and glared at the teen and said between clenched teeth, "Meet me after class." She demanded

The looked up and her and rolled his eyes, "Yes Mrs. Snoters." The teacher glared at again, and wacked the ruler across his desk again, making the teen jump.

"It is Mrs. Snarers!" the teen shrugged, and pulled out his notebook. Mrs. Snarers moved back to the front of the room, and began to teach again. Leo gave a depressed sigh, as he opened up his notebook, and took out a pencil. As the lectured seemingly went on and on, Leo doodled treble clefs and bass clefs, and drew notes in the spaces in their own corresponding spot. After long time of had past, A loud bell rang through the school, dismissal from the tragic torture of learning. Leo closed his note book and put away his pencil in his pocket of his tripp pants, the chains clinking against the plastic chair. Leo stretched up his arm in the air, as he felt his Linkin Park band tee rise up over his small torso.

Leo bent down and picked up his black guitar case, and almost dropped on his notebook on his high-tops. The teen stood straight up, and strode to the front of the class, where Mrs. Snarers was shooting daggers at the teen, with just her eyes. "You wanted to see me?" Leo asked, clearly indifferent about the situation he was in.

"I demand respect in my classroom, not some whiny little teen, with mommy issues," The teen glared at the woman, who smiled cruelly, "So, be a good little boy, and do your homework." She waved the long ruler at the teen, who seemed ready to pounce on the woman.

"You know what," Leo slammed his hands on the desks, and the woman jumped in her chair, " You can take your homework, and that ruler, and shove it up your-

**A Few Minutes Later**

Leo walked out of the school building, a pink detention sheet held in his hand, guitar case in the other. With a frustrated sigh, he crumbled it up and threw at a trash can. He walked silently off of the school grounds, ignoring other teenagers that he bumped into. He secured the strap that was attached to the guitar case closer to him. He continued to walk forward, on the sidewalk next to the downtown area, surprisingly close to the school.

"Hey faggot!" Leo paused in his stride as he looked over his shoulder at the approaching school jock. Leo sighed at how he fit the stereotypical picture of one, admittedly cute, but one of dumbest guys on the earth. Even his bigotry statements were compliments the jock stereotype, which usually followed by a gang of big, but equally dumb, gang. The jock strode over, his little gang snickering and everything, " Why don't you come over to my place? Just you and me, and a whole night of fun."

"No." Leo answered, and ignored the jock and began walking again, only to be stop by a hand his shoulder. Leo turned around, and crossed his arms, and clenched his teeth. "What?"

The jock gave Leo a cruel smile, "It wasn't a request." Leo sighed, used to the treatment of the jocks.

"I do not have time for your games, Josh. Go play football and lose some more brain cells." As Leo turned back around to walk home, Josh jumped in front of the teen, all joking, gone.

"Like I said, it wasn't a-" Leo shook his head one last time, and threw a kick into the jock's groin, who bellowed out in pain. The jock collapsed, grasping his 'precious' area, and his gang surrounding him. With a momentarily window to get away, Leo sprinted the last few minutes away from the jock's gang, and headed into a rundown apartment complex. After traveling several flights of stairs, until he came to a wooden door.

After catching his breath, he took out a set of keys, and unlocked the door, and his senses were assaulted as he opened the door, Leo resisted the urge to puke, as the smell of old beer spilled out of the apartment. Leo walked in, and kicked the door shut, to a man snoring on a couch; a beer can in his hand. Leo Looked down at the man, coldly, not even bothering to conceal the clear disgust of the sight. The man looked like an older version of him, except with short black hair, and a protruding beer belly.

Leo ignored the man as he walked back to the end of the small apartment, careful of all of the trash in the way, and opened up a door into a small bedroom. Leo quickly entered and closed the door as he took of the guitar case and leaned it against a small white dresser. He shivered, and rubbed his arms, and tried to bring some warmth to them. "I hate this weather." Leo stated out loud, and moved over to his mattress on the ground, and sat down on it. He opened up a folder next to it, and pulled out blank sheet music, and a small ink pen, as he began to fill in spots on it.

"If I combine these two notes, and add a flat here…no maybe a sharp..." Leo tapped the pen against his chin as he worked on the music, "A few sixteenth notes here, piano here, forte here…" Leo continued to work in his element, as he design a treble clef full of notes, as he filled out a whole sheet of music, and took out another to move forward. Time past for the teen as he frivolously worked, and for the first time that day, a smile graced his features. Hours past, and the sun began to set, and the room was almost thrown in complete darkness.

A knock on the door stopped Leo's hand, as he glanced up at the door, fire in his eyes, "What?" he yelled at the door, which opened to his disheveled father.

"Got a call from your school." He hiccupped, and took a swig out of a bottle, "You're suspended till 'ou wrigh' ah apology letters to your teacher and a student you kicked?" Leo shook his head and went back writing, as he ignored his father. He sighed and closed the door, leaving Leo to himself.

"I hate it here." Leo spoke out to no one, as the darkness slowly wrapped itself around him, even though it didn't bother him. Truth be told, Leo's night vision was better than an average person's, and there wasn't an explanation why either. Leo put away the few sheets of music in a purple folder. He stood up, limbs popping from the lack of motion and exercise in the time he had sat down. He walked over to the window of the room, leaned against the ledge of the window with his forearms, and stared up into the night sky.

"Shame you can't see the night sky in the city…." As Leo gazed into the sky, a small smile took place over his face, "There is that meadow outside of the city, be a perfect place to look at them tonight." With a plan ready, Leo moved around the room, grabbing his guitar case, a small, light blue over the shoulder backpack, in which he put the purple folder in, and a few bottles of water. He opened the top drawer of his dresser, and pulled out a white box. He set it on top of the dresser, and opened it up. On red silk I the box was two silver rings, both with knights on it. Leo held the rings in one hand as he looked over the unique qualities of it, and then slipped them on his fore fingers. He closed the box and slipped it into his bag, and made sure everything was attached to him securely.

After taking inventory, he opened his window, and looked at the fire escape with a small smile. "One of the best places for a fire escape."

After climbing down the fire escape at the back of the building that over looked a smaller portion of the city. Leo shivered slightly in the night air, as he looked back up at his window, and felt a small twinge of remorse, and then just shrugged, "Should have grabbed a jacket." He turned down the street, and began walking at a brisk pace, set for his destination.

The teen watched the night sky, focusing on the moon, and hummed a small tune. As the teen walked along the street, dimly lit, a small beat of music filled the night air, and increased in volume as Leo moved further and further through the city. As he turned the corner, the music seemed to double in sound, and Leo looked down to see that it was a club. _Right, forgot about passing through this place. _He thought, as he made his way past a club, a group of familiar faces exit it.

Leo groaned internally, _Oh for the love of all that is holy! _He thought repulsed, as the group of jocks he had ran into earlier were exiting, clearly intoxicated. He began to speed up his pace, and prayed that the group wouldn't notice him. As if fate demanded, however, the one that had wanted him to come over for 'fun'.

"Oh look guys, its flamboyant boy." Leo felt something twitched within him, and a cruel smile was placed across his face, "I guess we can all have some tonight after all." Even with his slurred and slow speech, the rest of group clearly understood his intentions.

"Like hell you are." Leo interrupted, and turned heel and sprinted down the street. Surprisingly, the gang was well enough within themselves that they kept a steady pace behind him. Leo turned a corner and threw a look over his shoulder, and cursed.

With a small hope, Leo turned a corner into a alley, and hoped it wasn't a dead end. But as fate would have it, it was. _Wonderful, just perfect. _Leo looked on the side of the buildings, and groaned as he didn't see any way to escape. Leo tensed as heard the drunken voices of the Jocks, and punch the wall.

"Might as well go out fighting." Leo muttered as he took off his chains and wrapped them around his hands. As the voices seemed to be caught up to him, a strange kind of loud wind blew past Leo, and till the end of the hallway. Leo turned around, and was surprised to see a gateway of some sort of gateway. A circle like door, completely dark, and was swirling with a dark purple substance.

He had only moments, just mere seconds, and everything was up to chance. Take the gateway to what might be safety, or jump into something much worse? These two things were wagered in Leo's mind, and he felt something give him a slight push toward it. With only a slight hesitation, Leo ran for the gateway, and dived into it, and to whatever lied ahead.

**MERRY Christmas! Yeah new rewrite of Leo's story so yeah. Don't be mad my reviewers, I just wasn't feeling the early story. Anyway hope you all enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/n listening to a hell of dubstep, drumstep, and screamo music at the moment O_o

Also #*# means time past

Lines usually mean change of perspective.

Chapter Two

Leo flew through the portal, and onto the other side, as he face planted into the grass, and rolled a few feet, and came to a halt. Leo pushed himself up slowly, but saw the mysterious portal dissipate into nothingness. Leo spat out blades of grass and clumps of dirt, and stood up as he took in the environment around him. Strangely, it was a meadow, similar to the one he had intended to get to. Slightly large field, rolling green hills in every direction, and bright sunlight shinned down on the area.

_Wait, sunlight?! _Leo looked around sporadically, "It was just night time a few minutes ago." Leo stated, as he looked at the clear sky, disappointed. "Guess not sightseeing tonight." After he gave a heavy sigh, Leo walked around the meadow, and retrieved his bag and guitar case, with his guitar rattling inside.

Leo walked around the area for a few moments, and frowned, "Where am I exactly?" The teen questioned, as he ran a hand through his nappy hair, following the blue streak to the end of his hair. Leo sighed, as he looked at the sun with squinted eyes, "Looks like I'm traveling with you huh?" As if the sun could, it seemed to get brighter in response, and Leo grumbled, "Perfect."

Leo pivoted on a spot, and began walking in the opposite direction, sun to his back, and a shadow casted forward. Minutes passed as he moved forward, a warm breeze blew over him. "Oh, now it's warm to?" Leo shook his head and groaned, "Where the hell am I?" Leo asked out to no one.

"Well if it isn't blandly obvious," Leo jumped back, as another dark portal opened, and female figure stepped out. Leo backed up slightly, as he went to grab his chains, and cursed himself, for dropping them. The woman's face was upper part of her face and hair was concealed by a white hood, which was attached to a skin tight white jacket, which only went to the women's midriff. Her bottom of her face and her neck were concealed by a red scarf, which hung down between her jackets, and seemed to blend into a red silk shirt. Her solid blue jeans hugged her figure, with black solid combat boots she stuffed the legs of the jeans in. "You're in a meadow."

Leo focused his eyes, and backed up slightly, "Who the hell are you?" The woman shook her head and pointed a finger at Leo.

"You are trespassing in my territory, prepared to be removed." As at that moment, the finger she was pointing turned into an open palm, and almost out of nowhere, a solid black gun formed, and pointed directly at Leo's heart. Time seemed to slow down around Leo, as sweat formed underneath his clothes. Leo turned around, and pushed his body.

_Not like this! I'm not ready to die! _Leo took only a few steps forward when a gun shot was fired, and shot imbedded itself in the back of Leo. Blood flew out of the wound, and Leo cried out, as he fell, face first, into the ground. _Well shit… _ Were Leo's last thoughts, as darkness seemed to swallow him

* * *

Diana Rouges hummed a small song, as the young woman brewed coffee for her customers. She was great at her job, as she ensured to deliver a hundred percent satisfaction. She was normal height, only standing at five ten, with brown hair brushed back into tight pony. Bright turquoise eyes always greeted her customers, and a shining smile to go with it. Her lightly tanned dark skin radiated warmth for all of her customers. Wherever she seemed to go in the city, she was always caught wearing a black apron, a Dark green sweater, a pair of black slacks, and black dress shoes.

The woman leaned over the clear glass counter that showed many little coffee desserts that customers could eat with their coffee. Diana smiled, as satisfied customers continued to leave and entered, purchasing what their hearts desire. After selling another iced coffee, Diana looked over at the corner of the room, and frowned. "I still need to get some entertainment, the only thing this place is missing." Diana muttered to herself, a soft but energetic voice.

Diana left behind the counter, and walked around the small coffee shop, and wiped down the empty tables. As the opening of the door rung the bell, Diana turned around and greeted her next customer, "Hello! What may I-

"Diana! We need your help." The man's breath hitched as he coughed as he looked up at Diana, "We need your healing expertise." Diana's face grew serious, as she reached for a leather bound case by the door.

"Lead the way." Diana commanded, and the man ran back out the door into a busy town, and rushed up to a crowd of people, who were formed in a tight circle. Diana pushed people aside, and tried to get to the center of the crowd. The crowd immediately dispersed when they realized who it was. Diana looked down on the stretcher, and was surprised to see a young man, with long black hair with a blue streak in it, on his stomach, a bullet wound in his back. She scanned the body, and was surprised to see two lethal weapons attached the injured soul.

Attached to him were a set of sharp fingered gauntlets, with the tips already died in a sickly red color. One was as dark as midnight, while the other one was as white as a fresh layer of snow. Two long spikes came out the ends of them, extending from the elbow to the shoulder. Diana looked at the young soul, with a small pang of sympathy. Then it was gone, as she focused on her work.

"I need space!" Diana yelled as she opened up her briefcase next to what she assumed to be the youth's items. She opened up the case and pulled out a set of surgical pliers, rubbing alcohol, bandages, and needle and thread. Diana looked into the wound, and was surprised to see that the wound was already trying to knit itself back together and heal. Diana watched as the wound seemed to knit back together and little resistance from the youth carrying the wound. Diana took out a pair of scissors, and cut of his shirt, as she watched the wound heal up fully.

By the time Diana had the shirt cut off and to the side, the wound had knitted back together, and the skin was almost all the way grown back. Diana unrolled the bandages, and lifted the teen against her, as she tried to wrap the bandages around his back and chest. As she wrapped around him a few times, the crowd had dispersed, and left Diana to her privacy.

"You," She gestured to one of the few men still curious enough to stay, "I need you help carrying him to my apartment." She then pointed at the man standing next to the first one, as she continued to look the teen over, "You will grab his stuff."

"Yes Ma'am." The two men muttered, as they both went to do there scheduled duties, one lifting the teen onto his back, while the other picked up the guitar case and backpack off the ground. Diana carefully put all her supplies back into the case, and eyed the back of the teen, black hair clumped together with blood.

Diana followed them back to a door next to the cafe's, that was joined together by a small wall. The two men stopped as she brought out her keys, and unlocked and opened the door. She walked quickly and gestured toward a black leather sofa, "Lay him down there, and his stuff next to the t.v." The two nodded as Diana sighed and looked around her apartment.

Even though it wasn't large, it had enough space to fit a nice set of items. A black leather sofa in the center of the room, enough to fit three average sized people, an entertainment system on the same wall of the door that they had entered in, completed with a group of gaming consoles. A clear coffee table half the length of the sofa stood in front of the sofa, with a stack of coasters in the center, and a set of two candles, blue and gold, next to them. A flat screen thirty two inch television hanged above the entertainment system, wires heading behind the group of selves that held the entertainment system.

The whole room was lined with brown wooden walls, and brown floor, and shined with a glossy tint. Two doors could be seen in the room, with a long hallway at a far corner of a room. A white painted ceiling fan was hanged above the couch, on plain white ceiling. A group of windows were lined on the sides of the entertainment system, and overlooked a bustling street and also a lush green forest.

The two men looked around the apartment, until they heard an impatient foot began tapping the floor. The two men turned around to Diana, arms crossed, and a raised eyebrow. The share sheepish glances to each other, and then exited the apartment, closing the door behind them. Diana walked over to the black haired teen, and sighed. "Might as well clean you up some, whoever you are."

* * *

He felt like he was floating, unsure where he was. It was pitch black, no light what so ever. He felt empty, as if he didn't exist at all. Emptiness. Solitude. Alone. He was conscious of his own breathing, but not much else. In. Out. In. Out. It was a pattern. A Simple rhythm. Something changed though. A small shift in that pure seemingly unbreakable darkness. A small light, a far distance away, shone some light. The teen's features were barely seeable, but his eyes were blank. _Wake up…..you have to Wake up…._

#*#

Leo jerked upward, frantic, eyes wide. Sweat poured down his body, as he breathed heavily. His head hanged for minutes, focused on getting his breathing in check. A small blue candle was lit, and was the only thing that that gave any kind of help to his vision, and where Leo was. Leo looked down at his body, surprised to see bandages wrapped securely around him, and then felt a small pang of pain in his back.

_Right, I got shot._ Leo let his mind registered what he just thought, and gave a small chuckled, _and I'm not freaking out. Well, I'm crazy. _ Leo sighed as he tried to take in his surroundings, and ignored the continue pain in his back. He made out the couch he was on, the coffee table that had the candle on it, and a full glass of water sat on a coaster. Leo looked at it, and tried to swallow, and then coughed at how dry his throat has become. Leo swiped up the glass, and took a long drink, satisfied when we he and almost emptied the whole glass of water.

"That was good." Leo muttered, as he put the mostly emptied glass back on the coaster, and rubbed his bandaged chest. "I wondered who helped me."

At that moment, the sounds of a door unlocking and being open occurred, and Leo looked over to see light from a sunset enter into the room, and woman entered, carrying a couple sets of bags in each hand. "Oh, it seems your awake!" The woman said surprisingly, and Leo notched his head to the side.

"Why are you so surprised," Leo looked around a second then glared at the woman, "and where the hell am I?" The woman looked at Leo sternly, and slowly walk up to him. Leo looked at her questiongly, and wondered why she had such a deep settled frown.

…

…

…WAK!

Leo held the side of his aching face, and muttered a few curses at the woman, "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME!" Leo screeched, and the woman shook her head.

"I do not tolerate bad language in my house." She dropped the bags she was holding, and dropped into the seat next to Leo.

"Well you could have just said so!" Leo yelled at the woman, who rolled her turquoise eyes. The Woman looked at the almost empty glass of water, and back at Leo.

"I could have, but by the looks of it, you haven't been discipline." Leo hmphed and looked away as he nursed his aching cheek, and the woman held a hand out to him, "Diana." Leo looked at the woman's hand and then away .

"Leo." Diana sighed, as she looked over naked torso, and Leo shivered slightly, "Can you quit looking at me its unnerving."

"What's with the scars?" She asked curiously, and Leo flinched, as he tried to cover the scars that seemed to spread across his torso, embarrassed.

"My business, get out of it." Leo threatened Diana, who sighed.

"And your weapons?"

"Weapons?" As if noticing for the first time, Leo pulled back his arms, and looked to see two gauntlets attached to them, one on the left pure black, and the one on the right pure white. "Where did these come from?" Leo muttered, mystified.

"You had them equipped when we found you, and you were bleeding profoundly." Leo looked at Diana who had her legs crossed, and was going through the bags.

"And you cleaned me up?"

"Yes."

"You put the bandages on me?"

"Hmm-Hmm"

"Are you going to tell me where I am."

"Maybe." Leo sighed as he didn't get a definite answer. He looked over his gauntlets, and then over to his guitar case, and Diana looked up when Leo groaned.

"How am I supposed to play guitar when I don't know how to get these off?" Leo began tugging and whimpered slightly at the slight pain that it emitted. Diana watched as he struggled to remove his weapons, in which she had also cleaned off.

"Well If you need a place to stay you can stay here if you like." Leo looked at Diana crazy like, who just shrugged, "It doesn't look like you have a place to stay do you?"

Leo looked at the ground and back up at Diana, as he laid his gauntlets in his lap, "Depends where am I at."

Diana looked over at the opened door, and went to close it, flipping the light switch as she did. "Do you not know?"

Leo snorted as he leaned back in the couch, "Well not really."

"Oh," Diana smiled as Leo looked around the room, and walked to the coffee table. She pulled out a folded map, and began to unfold it. Leo leaned forward, his gauntlets supported on his knees. He watched as Diana began to unfold the map on the table, and raised a eyebrow at the map. "This," she gestured to the whole map, "Is the Brawl dimension."

* * *

and scene. Yeah not much but mesa tired and college is today NIGHT


End file.
